In traditional enterprise environments, desktop software applications, such as productivity tools and database management tools, have been installed on local machines and run natively on the local machines. In client-server environments, software clients can run client-server based applications in which a database is stored on a server. More recently, traditional desktop applications have been “virtualized” such that “virtualized applications” can be run via a client at a local machine with less dependency on the specific configuration (e.g., operating system version) of the local machine. Application virtualization is a technique in which an application is decoupled from the underlying operating system of the local machine on which the application executes. Various techniques for application virtualization are known in the field. Although application virtualization enables applications to run on local machines with different configurations, deployment of virtualized applications, especially in large enterprise environments, can be cumbersome and resource intensive.